


Ten Things I Love About You

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's Galinda and Elphaba's first Valentine's Day together and Galinda hats a few surprises (or ten) for her girlfriend. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, a new story for Valentine's Day. Worry not, it's only 3 chapters and will be completed by Valentine's day, so I have NOT abandoned Unpopular or Wicked Wars. I'm just in a bout of writer's block with those and decided to take a break for this little plot bunny :) I'll be back to regular updates soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: If Wicked was mine, Galinda would've known Elphie was alive at the end.

 

**Ten Things I Love About You**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Everywhere Elphaba turned as she shoved her way through the crowded commons room in Craige Hall, couples were laughing, stealing kisses, or holding hands. Hearts hung from the ceiling and red and pink streamers were strung across every wall. Even the fireplace was dotted with little cupid cherub bookends and strewn with mushy cards. That could only mean one thing: Valentine's Day.

The endless corny sayings and heartfelt signs of 'I love you' that adorned every alleyway and store window used to make the witch's stomach churn in utter disgust. She had once despised public displays of affection of any kind- but not for the reason everyone thought.

Most- including her sister- assumed she was bitter about the holiday simply because she was a rude, insensitive outcast who cared little for the company of others. In reality, such wasn't the case at all.

The real reason for her obvious hatred lay in jealousy. It had been positively unfathomable to imagine anyone harboring something not adjacent to resentment or hostility for a green monstrosity such as herself. She never dared to hope someone to be capable of cracking her impenetrable shield that protected her from the cruelties of the world. She turned a blind, ice-cold eye and gave a smug sneer at any show of love because she feared never having the pleasure of experiencing its mysteries herself.

And then she'd met Galinda.

No one would've guessed the perky, entitled heiress alone possessed the uncanny ability to break through Elphaba's hardened emerald walls and wiggle her way into the witch's carefully guarded heart, least of all Elphaba herself. But, as she was coming to discover firsthand, sometimes miracles were possible, even for vagabonds like her. This one just happened to come in the form of a far too enthusiastic, but irresistibly endearing, certain blonde roommate. Today was the one-year anniversary of their friendship, and almost the three-month mark in their slowly budding relationship.

The smallest of smiles curled at the edge of the green girl's lips as she stepped into the elevator. Galinda was the one person with whom she wasn't expected to be anything but herself. She'd never felt as blissfully content anywhere as she did when wrapped in the embrace of her mischievous and overly affectionate little blonde. In Galinda's arms, all was right with the world. The stress and ridicule of the day melted away; anything was possible with Galinda by her side.

As the car rode slowly upward toward the second floor, Elphaba let her mind drift to this morning's promise. Her girlfriend had apparently planned a special night for the two of them, wanting to spoil the green girl on her first 'real' Valentine's Day, as well as pay homage to the day Galinda dubbed their "friendshipiversary." Elphaba had tried to insist Galinda needn't waste her time or money buying what the green girl considered "unnecessary indulgences", but she was cut off with a firm, tender kiss, and left with little choice except to comply as she melted into her roommate's embrace. She only hoped Galinda wouldn't go too overboard.

Elphaba wasn't used to being spoiled. After years of practical neglect and the hands of her father, the idea of taking more than what was needed still made her a bit squeamish, despite the other girl's chides to get used to elaborate gifts- especially when they came from her. Fingering the silver witch hat charm dangling around her neck, the sorceress grinned. She'd never owned jewelry before, but this particular piece seemed to fit her. Besides, it was from Galinda, so she would have to be heartless to get rid of it.

Elphaba opened the door to her room and let her weighted bag slide off of her sore shoulders onto the silk, plum duvet that now covered her once plain bed- another gift from Galinda, along with the pillow set and lavender sheets. The witch found it much too glamorous at first, but Galinda insisted she at least sleep in it once. All it took was one snuggle under the soft fabric, and she was sold.

She rifled through her materials before pulling out her history notes and textbook with every intention of getting a jumpstart on outlining the next chapter- only to turn and find her desk covered in ornately wrapped gifts.

Upon processing the monument of packages that appeared to have been erected in her honor, the green girl laughed out loud. Only Galinda would think a mile high stack of presents didn't constitute extravagance.

In spite of herself, she dropped the textbook over on the bed and strode closer to the pile. Perched in front of the first- rather tall, package was a simple, cream-colored envelope with  _Elphie,_ written on it in Galinda's elegant scroll, complete with a heart over the I. Elphaba's lips curled upward so the dimple on her left cheek was just barely visible as she tore open the seal and began to read.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_   _No, this is not our special surprise and yes, I am acutely aware that you specifically asked me NOT to go overboard, but seeing as it's our first real holiday as a couple since Lurlinemas, your first REAL Valentine's Day,_ **ever** _, AND our one year friendshipversay, (It's a word because I say so! :P), not spoiling my girlfriend was never actually an option._

Elphaba chuckled with a shake of her long ebony curls and her smile grew wider. "Oh, Galinda," she chided. She should've known better than to assume the sneaky blonde would really respect her wishes. With her it was the Upland's way or the highway. This time, however, the green girl found she didn't mind. It was actually nice to know Galinda was willing to go to such lengths just to see her smile. No one ever had before. She eyed the mountain of boxes eagerly, anxious to see what was inside.

But first, she owed it to Galinda to finish reading this note.

 _Inside each of the boxes is a gift inspired by one of the things that made me fall so madly in love with you. Of course, there are many, MANY more than ten reasons to adore you, but I had to save_ _ **something**_ _for next year ;) Open them in order- Read the notes first! No getting greedy!- and you'll be able to figure out_  j _ust a few of the reasons I consider myself the luckiest girl in all of Oz because I get to call_ _you_   _mine._

_I love you, Elphie,_

_Glin 3_

_P.S. I'll be back at eight o'clock, and if you haven't opened all the gifts by then, you won't get your other surprise tonight! Get to it!_

The witch let out a small giggle and wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand. If Galinda thought  _she_  was lucky, then she had no idea how Elphaba felt. No,  _she_ was the lucky one, to have, in spite of everything working against her, somehow captured the heart of the precious little blonde. Galinda could have her pick of any soul in Oz, and yet, somehow, someway, she'd chosen her. An outcast green girl with unpredictable magic and a closet full of skeletons. Elphaba could only hope she had a chance to make Galinda feel every bit as loved and cherished as she did right now.

Blinking back a few more joyful tears, she placed the note gently to the side atop the torn envelope and began to inspect her presents. Coincidentally enough, the one that the letter had leaned against was labeled with a large, black 1 penned in thick Sharpie. Standing on her tiptoes, Elphaba carefully peeled back the pink, heart dotted paper. A plain brown box lay underneath, sealed with copious amounts of packing tape. Elphaba opened the top drawer of the desk and retrieved the Swiss army knife she'd had since childhood. The blacksmith had given it to her on her twelfth birthday. It was the first real present she'd received since her mother passed, and she always kept it with her.

After slicing open the box, she drew back the flaps to find another neatly folded note sitting atop an enormous stack of thick books. Her hands itched in anticipation, longing to hear the satisfying crack of the spine as it stretched its wings for the first time, and feel the smooth paper glide effortlessly beneath her skin as the magic of the written word whisked her away to a time long since passed. Her sparkling sable eyes stayed glued to the simple parchment, and she traced her finger along its edge, debating whether to give into temptation and leave it for another time, or follow her girlfriend's request and open the gifts she'd so painstakingly prepared as she wished them to be open.

As usual, the desire to please her little blonde won over her intense thirst for the knowledge that lay in those many unopened pages waiting to be explored, and with a small sigh, she unfolded the note and grinned once again at her roommate's loopy script.

 _Number One_ :  _Your brilliant mind_

 _Excluding our actual "first" first encounter, in which we mutually confessed our loathing, (Can you believe that ever happened? I used to despise you, and now I simply can't imagine m_ _y_   _life without you in it :) ),_

Elphaba's cheeks were starting to ache from the extent of so much happiness. When the year first began, she couldn't fathom anything more horrendous than being stuck with a pompous, overly excitable, blonde bimbo of an airhead for a roommate. As they grew closer, however, and their friendship blossomed into something so much more valuable than any treasure, she began to see Galinda for who she really was- a passionate, intelligent beauty with a heart of gold and intentions that were never anything but the best. Now the most horrendous thing the green girl could imagine was  _not_ being at home with her roommate. Galinda's infectious laugh was the best medicine for any illness, and her sunny disposition and comforting hugs never failed to brighten even the witch's foulest mood. She turned back to the letter, doubting she would ever be able to top such a thoughtful present as this- and she was still on the first package!

 _Almost every time I've seen you since we've met, your nose has been buried deep in the_ _pages_   _of a book. There is nothing I like better than coming home to find you reading. Your eyes sparkle like the brightest gems, as if you've just discovered the meaning of life lying plainly within squiggles on a page. Your glasses are perched just on the bridge of your nose, so much so you almost look like an adorable little old lady-_

Elphaba snorted at that.

 _-_   _but I can't bring myself to tell you because you look absolutely beautiful engrossed in those book_ _s_ _. And when you concentrate, your tongue sneaks out just beyond your lips in the most adorable way- I think it's one of my favorite expression's I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing._

_But I think perhaps the best thing that I get from you and your books, happens when you read to me. I feel as though I could go anywhere, do anything, as long as we tumbled into that mysterious and complicated world of words and landed side by side._

Elphaba grinned and wiped another stray tear from her cheek. Damn it! Galinda didn't say these gifts would make her cry! But then, no one had ever put this much thought into a gift for her before. None had cared to.

Wanting to chase away those suddenly somber thoughts, Elphaba took a deep breath and focused on the parchment in her hand once more.

 _Th_ _is is_   _the new set of the "Secrets of Oz" series volume 12 through 24. I know how much you like reading about the old historic times, and- provided you haven't devoured them already prior to picking up this note (though I'm fairly certain my curfew won't give you time for that, but you are a fast reader :P)- I was hoping we could enjoy them together._

_Happy reading, Elphie, I love you!_

_Glin_

* * *

Elphaba put down the note, frozen in stunned disbelief. She fingered the cover of the topmost book- volume 12,  _Heist of the Highlands-_ opening it just a smidgen before letting the hard plastic drop back in place. Her senses still lusted for want of those unspoken words, but Galinda had asked her to wait- not ordered, mind you, but asked.

The green girl pursed her lips in thought. It would be twice as much fun to share her one love with her other, she reasoned. Once again she was powerless to the will of her siren- the thought of starting them without her when she specifically expressed interest in doing so together actually made Elphaba's stomach twist with guilt.

The green girl snickered at the ridiculousness of such a predicament. Add that to the steadily growing list of things only Galinda could make her do- stay away from a book!

Nonetheless she resigned herself to the decision and quickly begin stocking them into the bookshelf to the right of her bed. The last four barely fit, and more than once, Elphaba was sure she would be buried in a mountain of books if she shoved just a bit too hard.

Once everything was stowed away, she wandered back to the desk and inspected the packages until she found number two- this one wrapped with a print meant to mimic part of a blooming sunflower. Examining it from the side, she carefully took off the small strip of tape holding the paper in place and unfolded the triangles that concealed the side of the box. Reaching in, she was relieved to see a clear lid underneath another one of Galinda's notes rather than a bundle off hopelessly sticky shipping tape and wasted cardboard. She removed the rest of the paper and smacked her lips as her cheeks flushed a few shades greener when she took note of the colorfully painted sweets lined inside the container. Each one was its own piece of art, decorated so meticulously that Elphaba almost didn't want to eat them.

Almost.

She lifted the lid and sniffed, sighing blissfully as the sweet aroma of freshly churned chocolate and dark, rich cocoa filled her nose. Her nimble fingers hovered over the box as she contemplated which to sample first. She planned to share later, of course, but the heavenly scent of sugar that permeated the air was almost too much for her to handle- she could practically taste the sinful treat even without its delicate texture hitting her tongue. After much deliberation, she selected a small egg from the upper right corner that had been painted to resemble a pastel rainbow. She could feel herself salivate as she brought the surely scrumptious candy up to her lips and bit slowly through its hard shell. She closed her eyes and moaned in sugar-induced euphoria as the rich, buttery tang of white chocolate swept indulgently over her tongue, its jarring sweetness cut by the tang of a tart, raspberry center. She swallowed happily and popped the other half in her mouth, relishing the unexpected delicacy as she picked up her girlfriend's second, heartfelt letter.

_Number Two: Your love of simple pleasures_

_You always boast of your healthy eating habits, but don't think I haven't seen you sneak a handful of chocolates now and then :P._

_Don't worry, a few sweets every blue moon won't kill you, and I. have no intention of letting your so-called "secret" get out._

_It never fails to amaze me how the most simplistic things in life can bring the brightest of smiles to your face. That smile is my second favorite of your smiles- the first being only the innocent, dazed look you get each and every time I kiss you. The kiss-you smile is lazy, more impulsive, as if you don't even realize you're smiling, but your body just can't help it. The dimple on your cheek is barely there, not nearly as prominent as it is during the frequent smirks you give me whenever I get overly excited about something, but enough so that I know you love me back. And your eyes. Those gorgeous, expressive chocolate eyes that I would gladly spend my whole life getting lost in. The ones that are large and shell shocked when my lips release yours, the ones that shine with so much unsaid emotion as they beg me to do it again, if only so you can be certain it's real._

_Well, I can assure you Elphie, that my feelings are indeed very real. I love you to the end of Oz and back, something which I fully intend to prove again tonight, with the hope of causing many, many of those kiss-me smiles that make me dizzy on your love._

Elphaba sucked in her breath and stared unblinkingly at the letter in sheer awe. She had different smiles? And Galinda knew her well enough to notice? She scanned the paragraph once more and the space between her legs tingled in giddy anticipation, craving to feel her little blonde next to her. To run her fingers through those long, luxurious locks. To capture her tender rosebud lips against her own and suck until they were swollen with desire and she panted with need. To feel their bodies mold as one as their hips pulsed feverishly to the rhythm of the other. To cherish her heavily beating heart rapt with desire, to stroke her every crevice without restraint until her little siren knew exactly what she did to her. To...

Elphaba shook the lustful thoughts from her mind as her racing heart threatened to gallop out of chest with want. Galinda had promised her pleasure tonight. First she had to make it through the day.

_That smile is reserved for later though ;) And it's not the reason I sent you these chocolates. The smile I hope you get from these is the one that means you're truly, undeniably happy, just being in the moment. The one that exposes all of your perfectly white teeth, and both dimples are clear as day. The one where_ _your_ _eyes drift slowly closed, and the happy murmur from your throat is completely unconsciou. The one where you can't stop grinning, no matter how hard you try._

Oh, she was grinning alright, but it wasn't from the sweet sugar that still lingered lightly on her tongue. These letters might just become her most cherished possession when all was said and done. Never had anyone poured their heart out so freely to her; never had they ever said things that made her feel so unspeakably invincible, as if she was defying gravity completely. She didn't want anything to bring her back down.

_Indulge as much as you wish, my lovely girl, as long as they make you smile. Careful not to make yourself sick though, and save a few for me to share._

_Your Sweet,_

_Glin_

_P.S. That's the best nickname I've ever been given, because it come from you 3_

* * *

Elphaba gingerly set the second letter over the first as she plunked another chocolate from the box before closing the lid. The crispy shell evaporated almost immediately, and she relished the frothy sweet cream that coated her tastebuds. She sucked the center clean before biting down into the luxurious hazelnut middle with a satisfying  _crunch._ As the last of the candy disappeared down her throat, the green girl picked up the box where 10 treats still waited patiently to be devoured, and set it on the nightstand between her and Galinda's bunks. Sweets weren't meant to be savored alone. She wanted to wait until her little blonde could share the bliss only the palpable heaven that was melted cocoa could bring before sampling any more.

She settled back into her chair and shuffled a few packages around in her hunt for the third gift. When she finally located it, it certainly wasn't much to look at; white bottom, blue top, nothing too ornate or conspicuous.

That in and of itself made Elphaba hesitate before removing the lid; her girlfriend  _never_ did simple. What really caught her attention though, was the label. In the center of the lid in carefully engraved golden script were the words: La Glamoureux Atelier. Her brows creased and her bottom lip jetted in and out repeatedly as she contemplated what in Oz Galinda would've picked out from the most expensive portrait studio in all of Gilklin. Elphaba wasn't much for art, and she hoped her roommate knew what she was doing. She would hate to have to return one of her precious gifts, but she also wasn't going to keep something she didn't genuinely have a use or appreciation of just to avoid hurting anyone's feelings. Nessa did that often enough when she received gifts from their grandmother, gushing about how much she adored whatever trinket was sent in her thank you note, but afterwards simply leaving it to gather dust on the uppermost self of her closet. She'd said it was to make Nana happy, but Elphaba always found it dishonest. If she ever gave a gift and was told by the recipient that they adored it, only to find it sitting untouched in the attic many years later, that would hurt her much more than the person simply asking for another gift in exchange. Elphaba liked to give things that would be used and appreciated- that is, on the rare occasion that she had someone to give anything at all- even if it took a few tries to find the right one.

Hopefully she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

She trusted Galinda for the most part- over the past year they'd been friends, she'd convinced the green girl to try an abundance of foreign activities she would've ordinarily avoided like a plague because countless people had assured her she'd hate them. In reality, most were quite enjoyable, and she'd be more than happy to do them again. Save, of course, for Galinda's weekly shopping trips in town. Those were positively tortuous, and the only reason Elphaba ever attended was to make her girlfriend happy and avoid the incessant pleading- complete with the use of her annoyingly irresistible puppy dog eyes that the witch never failed to succomb to- that was sure to occur if she didn't readily agree.

Shaking away the memory, she focused her attention on the delicate box currently resting between her slightly clammy jade hands. She stared at it for a few minutes longer, considering whether to just skip this one and move on, thereby ignoring the nervous butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the prospect of what this particular gift might contain, but eventually, her curiosity won over.

Holding her breath and praying Galinda knew her as well as she thought she did, Elphaba moved her right hand to gently lift the top of the box.

When all that stared back at her was another of her little blonde's notes folded atop two black picture frames that lay face down and side by side on a bed of light blue tissue paper, the slight anxiety that had plagued her only seconds ago was replaced with confusion and befuddlement. She removed the parement and set it on her desk, carefully turning the first frame over. She'd expected to see a curiously empty hole awaiting the picture that would fill it, but what she found caused her to gasp aloud. Hands shakings, she placed the frame gently back in the paper and studied it, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open.

The painting in the frame was… her. And yet, it wasn't. At least, not the way she'd ever seen herself. It was almost like a photo, the amount of detail that had obviously been put into this amazing piece of art staring back at her. She chuckled absurdly when she realized that she'd just used herself and  _amazing_ in the same sentence.

She'd never considered herself particularly attractive- quite the contrary actually. To her, the reflection that mocked her in the mirror always looked plain, ugly even, what with her unusual skin, stringy hair, and seemingly permanent smirk.

But looking at this painting, she couldn't deny seeing something she liked. It was a frontal portrait, all of her facing completely forward toward the artist. Her sable eyes glistened with a bright, determined fire, as if daring anyone to call her anything other than stunning. Her odd colored skin glowed with new light, and her long raven locks blew freely in the breeze. Her lips were pursed together, the corners of her mouth turned up in the slightest of grins, as if she  _knew_ she was powerful and wanted to own it with everything she had.

A smile tugged at Elphaba's own lips as she continued to marvel at the painting before flipping over the other picture.

Another portrait grinned back at her, this one clearly meant to look a little more relaxed. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and only her face was turned toward her. She wore her playful smirk. and a few teeth peaked through parted red lips, and her eyes sparkled with gleeful mischief.

Elphaba laughed aloud as her eyes darted back and forth between the frames. In each one she looked so different, but there was no denying they both made her look positively breathtaking. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and exhaled, not quite convinced her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She propped both frames on either side of her desk before picking up Galinda's letter.

_Number 3: Your beauty_

_I almost got you an emerald encrusted mirror, but decided against it at the last second. I know you don't believe me, or anyone really, when we tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are, so_ _I_   _thought I'd try and show you instead. These two portraits aren't just meant to showcase your outer beauty, but your flawless spirit as well._

_The first one, where you're facing forward, that's your strength. When you're confident, you're more powerful than you know,.. You never let anything stand in the way of getting what you want, and Oz help the person who tries to hurt someone you love. I know you hate your magic, and you think it's unpredictability makes you dangerous, but when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable._

_I wish I had half the courage you do, Elphie. And I never feel safer anywhere as when I'm entangled in your arms. Anytime you start to doubt yourself, look at that picture and remember how_ I  _see you. You're my knight in shining armor, and I refuse to be rescued by anyone but you._

Elphaba beamed unconsciously as more happy tears traced their way down her cheeks. Did Galinda really think that much of her?

"Oh, my sweet," she whispered aloud, "I love you so much."

_And then there's your softer side. The rarer one that only shows up around people you truly trust. That's the second picture, and I feel so fortunate to know it just as well as your strong side. That part of you is the reason I know you have such a big heart. It's the Elphie that never stops making me laugh, and the one person who knows me better than anyone else._

_I love all of you, my El, but your softer side, I know she's the real you, not the guarded, quiet girl everyone else sees. That girl's just a mask you use until you trust someone not to hurt you._

_I love that you trust me enough to let your walls down for me, Elphie, I know how hard that is for you. If you're ever having a bad day and I'm not around (doubtful, as I'll always be around for you, for as long as you want me 3) then look at that picture, and remember who you really are: a kind, loving, funny girl with a spice for life and passion to follow your dreams._

_I love you, El.. Never forget how beautiful you truly are._

_Glin._

By now, Elphaba was constantly wiping her wet eyes with the back of her sleeve as she read. She was so incredibly lucky to have Galinda in her life, and she wanted so much to just pull the blonde straight into her arms and never let her go.

 _P.S. If you're wondering how I got the painting done, don't worry, there has not been an artist stalking you for the last month_ -

The green girl shivered and let out a slightly ragged laugh at that terrifying thought.

-unless you count me, that is. :) I did some rough sketches awhile back, but the Glamoureux Atelier did all the real work. I hope you like them, and I hope now you see what I mean when I call you beautiful.

Elphaba smiled softly through her tears as she put the letter down before picking up the next present. How in Oz was she ever going to top something as wonderful as this? She would have to start planning next year's Valentine's Day tomorrow if she really wanted to sweep Galinda off her feet- and how could she not, after a day like today? She felt like the luckiest girl alive.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: Enjoy Chapter 2 loves! One more to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the amazingness that is Wicked**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The fourth gift was an even smaller package, which did nothing to ease the green girl's growing apprehension. All the presents had been perfect thus far, but the realization was slowly dawning on Elphaba that even as well as she knew Galinda, she had no idea how well  _Galinda_ knew  _her_. She didn't have the slightest clue what to expect from her girlfriend's mystical array of boxes. The most inconspicuous of the past three parcels had in actuality been the one that she loved best, as shocking as it was for her to finally admit that maybe, in a way, she really was beautiful.

Twisting the skinny, rectangular thing over in her palms, she tried to predict what it could be, just to see if she was able to get it right. It was hard, not something she could easily mold or bend without fear of it snapping in half. She brought it up to her nose, but it only smelled of the slight must of wrapping paper- no intoxicating aroma like the chocolates or any other kind of sweet.

Finally tired of guessing, she flipped it over and removed the single strip of clear tape. Cautious as not to tear the paper- though she wasn't quite sure why she cared, it wasn't like it would be used again- Elphaba unfolded the wrapping just enough to see a picture of a Lion poke through the opening. Excited, she flung the rest of the paper away and briefly let Galinda's note flutter to the floor. The more the item was revealed, the larger her smile became. She turned it back to the front and read the title. Sure enough, it was the DVD copy of  _Sparrow Speaks_ , the new documentary about the Resistance- a group of Animals rumored to be fighting against the Wizard's ban for equal rights. Elphaba found their cause enthralling, and she always said if she couldn't work for the Wizard and convince him to change things when she finished school, then she'd join the Resistance herself.

Ever since the movie came out, she'd been dying to see what they'd done with it, whether it was a true to life documentary, or the glamorized version. But Galinda always vetoed it in favor of one of her nauseatingly sweet romantic comedy's she was obsessed with. Now it seemed she'd finally given in. Bending down, the green girl retrieved the note that had slipped under her desk, curious to see what hidden meaning this little gift held.

_Number Four: Your heart of gold._

_I'm always begging you to watch those sappy_   _romances_   _with me, and no matter how much I know you want to roll your eyes and scoff at my girly love of chick flicks, never once have you said no. When I'm over there whimpering at the corny script and overdone acting, you never judge me for being "overly sensitive because of some dumb movie." Instead you pull me closer and let me cuddle, all the while assuring me you'd never be as big of an idiot as the asshole men who jump to conclusions when they see their girlfriend so much as talk to another guy. You say you'd have to be brainwashed by Ozma herself before you'd ever break up with me like those jerks do to their girlfriends. No matter how mushy or predictable the ending is when they kiss and make up and live happily ever after, you never laugh at me for getting on that emotional rollercoaster every single time. And we never end up watching without a few kisses of our own. :)_

_Even on the off chance you convince me to watch a scary movie that makes me squeal and jump out of my seat, you always let me cling to you. You can totally tell the effects are fake and horribly done, and you think I'm a silly scaredy cat for being frightened by them, (Don't deny it, I see you roll your eyes when you think I'm not looking), but you let me climb on your lap anyway, just because you know I want to snuggle._

_You don't know what that means to me, Elphie- not just that you indulge in my silly obsessions to make me happy, but to always have you there._

_This documentary is the beginning of a promise; you do so much for me, and I think it's time I started repaying the favor. We're going to watch this together on some rainy night, and when it's over, I'm going down to that Animal shelter you spend so much time at and sign up to be a full time volunteer with you. I want you to know I'm here for you, El. Whenever and whatever you need, I want to be there to help you through it- even if it's just as simple as needing someone to curl up with to watch movies, You're my best friend, Elphie; I don't want that to ever change. You'll always be my little witch._

_Glin_

* * *

 

Grinning, Elphaba stowed the movie in the small cabinet under their little dorm T.V. before adding the fourth note to her growing pile. Galinda was fast proving to know her almost better than she knew herself. The thought that she was willing to not only suffer through a documentary with her, but also get down and dirty volunteering with injured Animals made the green girl's heart swell with joy. She hoped her chance would come soon enough to show Galinda just how much each of these small gestures touched her very essence. Never in her life would she have expected to have the privilege of calling anyone as amazing as Galinda Upland her best friend, let alone lover. She would treasure their relationship and these gifts for all they were worth, for as long as each of them lasted.

The fifth present took awhile to find, mostly because she'd been expecting another package, but it was really a gift bag. It was purple plastic with white handles, and stuffed to the brim with lavender packing paper. Wad after wad Elphaba removed before encountering the mysterious package's contents. Galinda's carefully folded message settled at the bottom of the bag, upon a bundle of soft bubblegum pink fabric. Confounded, Elphaba took the paper out and rubbed the bright material between her fingers. Her stomach dropped suddenly and her mouth became dry as the pieces clicked into place and she dared guess the identity of the item in front of her. This couldn't be what she thought it was…

Could it?

With careful hands, she picked up the bundle and removed it from the bag, laying it on her bed and unfolding its cloth as slowly as humanly possible. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she would find when the gift was completely exposed.

To the witch's chagrin, her initial instincts had been right on target. Galinda's fifth gift was a one shouldered, bubblegum pink dress. Ruffles adorned the single sleeve and the cinched bodice. Smaller, vertical strips ran from the hem of the neckline down to just above her knees, where the garment tapered to a stop. Elphaba frowned as she ran her slender fingers over the textured material once more. Her girlfriend had been doing so well! What in  _Oz_ had possessed her to think it was a good idea to give a  _dress_ as one of her presents? And a  _pink_ one at that!

It wasn't that Elphaba didn't like pink- not as a color anyway. It was nice enough, as colors went, but to her… Well, anything that wasn't black, navy, or white was almost immediately vetoed from her meager closet. Galinda had tried for months to convince her roommate to brighten up her wardrobe with at least  _one_  piece of clothing that wasn't of a neutral palette, but thus far Elphaba had rebuffed every attempt. This appeared to be Galinda's "final push" as it were, and she honestly wasn't sure how to feel about it. Resisting the urge to scrunch her nose in disgust as she eyed the cut of fabric whose shade was so glaringly iridescent it might as well have been a marque from the Emerald City, the green girl begrudgingly picked up the next letter. This explanation, she had to know.

_Number Five: The way you look in pink_

_You know how I always say pink goes good with green? Clearly you still don't believe me, and I can only repeat myself so many times. I've learned with you, the best way to convince you something is true is to let you find out for yourself. So… I took the liberty of picking out a dress for our date tonight!_

_No, I will not force you to wear it all night, but I do ask that you at least try it on. If you absolutely hate it, we can return it tomorrow morning (though I don't think you will once you see yourself in it :) )._

"Yeah right," Elphaba couldn't stop the eyeroll at that. The pictures now proudly displayed on her desk proved that there were indeed occasions where she could look somewhat attractive- but neither of them had caught her in such an unflattering and downright Galindified shade of ungodly pepto bismol. Just the  _idea_ of slipping that disastrous thing over her slim, emerald frame left a bitter taste in her mouth.

_Oh, and also, I want you to send me a picture of yourself in it before you immediately rip it off and toss it in my growing charity pile ;P I won't use it for blackmail or anything, haha, I just want the pleasure of reminding myself that my gorgeous girlfriend really does look perfect in pink. And… I won't lie and pretend this wasn't another attempt to add a little pop to your drab closet. You look so pretty in so many colors Elphie, I wish you would let other people see it!_

The sorceress snickered as her gaze drifted to her roommate's overflowing closet and the momentous stack of last season's dresses Galinda had been planning to donate to the homeless shelter since December. The blonde was definitely reading her mind when she said that's where the dress would end up. "At least she knows me well enough not to expect me to keep it." She shook her chest-length ebony curl and gave a rueful laugh.

_Anyway, if you like the design but really do detest the color AFTER you try it on AND send me proof (Again, doubtful :D), we can exchange it. The only catch is the new one has to be something other than black, navy, or white._

_I can't wait to see how pretty you look!_

_Glin_

Well, that was certainly not what she'd expected. Tossing the note on her bed, the witch placed her hands resolutely on her hips and spun on her heel to face the mocking little dress.

 _What to do, what to do?_ Her bottom lip curled under the top row of her teeth, jetting in and out from her mouth in a steady rhythm as she eyed the garment in thoughtful contemplation. It's slightly revealing silhouette and tightly cinched waist sure seemed like they would make the wearer quite alluring- as long as said model happened to be anyone  _except_  Elphaba Thropp. She didn't care what Galinda said,  _pink_ would never make her feel the least bit glamorous or attractive, no matter how many times the bouncy blonde insisted otherwise.

Just as she'd resolved to simply bury the dress in the back of her closet and worry about the impending request for proof some other time- (Hopefully never. If she were lucky, Galinda would be her usual socialite self; jetting merrily back and forth from party to party, and thus dragging Elphaba with her. She'd be much too busy to worry about some ill fitting dress)- her phone buzzed.

A groan escaped her lips when she fished the small device from her pocket and saw the screen light up with a new text message

 **Galinda:** Have you opened your presents yet?

In spite of herself, the witch found a wide smile stretching across her emerald features as she quickly typed out a response.

 **Elphaba:** Hey, Glin, how was Politics? You done for the day?

 **Galinda:** Fine… I guess that means you haven't opened ANYTHING? Get to it, Elphie! Only an hour and a half left 'til I get back!

 **Elphaba:** I don't know… what would I be opening? :P

 **Galinda:** _Elphaba_! Did you NOT go back to the dorm after your classes finished? You're ALWAYS back by now!

The witch chuckled, having a little too much fun torturing her girlfriend.

 **Elphaba:** Relax, Glin. I'm kidding! I saw all the gifts you left. Didn't I ask you NOT to spoil me?

 **Galinda:** Whatever, you silly girl. Do you like them or not?

 **Elphaba:** Lol You know me so well Glin, I love them.

 **Galinda:** Awww! Yay! I love you so much.

 **Elphaba:** I love you too, my sweet. More than you can possibly imagine

 **Galinda:** Great, now you're making me cry!

 **Elphaba:** Good. You deserve it after what your letters are doing to me **.**

 **Galinda:** Really? But they were supposed to make you happy!

 **Elphaba:** Oh, they do, my sweet. In fact, they might just be one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. You're the only person who's ever loved me enough to do something like this. I don't know how to thank you.

 **Galinda:** Just wait until tonight, lovely girl, then you can thank me all you want ;)

 **Elphaba:**  I can't wait!

 **Galinda:** Lol, me either.

Elphaba felt a hot tingle shoot up her spine; the thought of having her little blonde to herself made her absolutely giddy with pleasure and impatience

 **Elphaba:** I don't  _want_  to wait.

 **Galinda:** Well, we have to. I still need to put the finishing touches on your other surprise!

 **Elphaba:** :( I've had more than enough surprises for one day.

She responded as she glanced back at the neon piece of material strewn across her bed.

Can't we just forget it and you come up here to cuddle?

 **Galinda:**  No, you stubborn girl, we cannot.

 **Elphaba:** But WHY? You're the only present I really want. ;)

 **Galinda:** Awwww! And that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me <3

 **Elphaba:** So…? Is that a yes?

 **Galinda:** Not yet ;) Soon, but I've got a few more things to put together first **.**

The green girl huffed and stomped her foot.

 **Elphaba:** But… Gll-inn!

 **Galinda:** Don't you whine at me, Elphaba Thropp, I TAUGHT you that whine!

The green girl smirked. 

 **Elphaba:** Worth a shot.

 **Galinda:** Lol. Oh you! How many presents have you opened so far?

Elphaba winced, then shrugged after a brief moment of thought. Here was her back door; she might as well just come out and ask about the dress now.

 **Elphaba:** Right, about that… I just opened #5 and um…

 **Galinda:** Don't you like it?

 **Elphaba:** Glin, it's a dress. And it's  _pink_!

 **Galinda:**...Yes

 **Elphaba:** Look, I love you. And everything else has been beyond anything in my wildest dreams, but this…?

 **Galinda:** Oh, just try it Elphie. Please? I told you we don't have to keep it, right?

 **Elphaba:** I… yes **.**

 **Galinda:** So can you at least humor me? I think you'll look fantastic! Pleeease?

The witch bit her lip and sighed in resignation. Even over text message, she was powerless to resist her girlfriend's pleas.

 **Elphaba:** Why can I never say no to you, sweet?

 **Galinda:** Because you luv me! ;P

The sorceress chuckled once more.

 **Elphaba:** That I do. But I make no promises to keep this infernal thing, okay?

 **Galinda:** Eeep! Yay! Oh, you're gonna look so gorgeous!

The other girl scoffed in disagreement.

 **Elphaba:** Yeah. Right. We'll see.

 **Galinda:** Indeed you will, Elphie. And don't forget the picture!

Reluctantly, Elphaba sighed and dropped her phone in her pocket. She exhaled loudly before picking up the frock and marching to the bathroom. If she really had to do this, no time like the present to get it over with. She flicked on the overhead light and held the dress at arms length, scrunching her features in , the things she did to please her girlfriend.

She slipped out of her formal school skirt and crisp white shirt, hanging them on the hook that usually held her robe on the back of the bathroom door before gingerly pulling the soft cotton dress over her head and down her much too stick-like emerald frame. It settled easily over her slightly larger hips and was surprisingly comfortable where it cinched at the waist, but Elphaba felt awkward when it came to the single sleeve adorning her right shoulder. It was odd to have one arm completely exposed, and the bulging ruffles felt much too ostentatious for her taste. She would've liked to throw the dress off then and there, but she promised Galinda a picture. Bracing herself for what she'd see, she clamped her eyes shut and swiveled toward the mirror.

Steadying her breathing, she waited until the knot twisting her stomach had dissipated to a dull ache, and she managed to swallow back the slight taste of bile rising in her throat, before slowly prying one sable orb open and peeking anxiously at her reflection. Astonished at the image staring back at her, her other eye flew open, and her jaw dropped to the floor. The green girl marveled in awe- the figure in the mirror really  _did_ look good in pink. Her jade skin popped against the bright palette, reminding her more of the exotic, talkative parakeets that welcomed the warmth of summer months than the usually sickly lime it usually resembled. The chocolate and auburn highlights of her tightly wound braid were now more noticeable than ever, and for once, Elphaba enjoyed the way the light caught her long locks. She removed her scrunchie and shook out the thick tresses. They no longer hung next to her cheeks like lifeless strings trying to blend in with her one note wardrobe, but bounced and swished along her shoulders, smooth as ocean waves. Her dark eyes looked livelier, and her lightly glossed lips appeared darker. Even the ruffles didn't seem as clunky as they initially had. They flowed gracefully down the sleeve and drew notice away from her too-skinny waist. Elphaba reached out and cautiously touched the tips of her fingers to her glowing mirror image. She couldn't believe the difference a simple outfit could make.

Maybe Galinda had been right after all.

Unable to wipe the dopey grin off her face, she quickly snapped a selfie and sent it off to her roommate with a ping as she made her way back to her desk- now having no intention whatsoever of returning the dress.

* * *

 

Before she could so much as loosen her grip on the device and settle back into her seat, it vibrated with a new text.

 **Galinda:** I take it from the smile on your face, you love it as much as I do?

 **Elphaba:** … Maybe.

She cringed good naturedly as she tapped out the honest response. Galinda would  _never_ let her live this down. And there was no way she would  _ever_ get out of a mall without buying anything again.

 **Galinda:** Eeeep! Oooh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You look phenomenal, Elphie! I can't wait to see it in person!

 **Elphaba:** Haha, thanks, Glin. See you soon?

 **Galinda:** Soon, lovely girl. Go open the rest of your gifts **.**

Elphaba chuckled and set her phone to the side, hunting feverishly for the next package. It was another small one, wrapped in sky-blue paper printed with purple chrysanthemums, about the size of the DV. The only difference was it happened to be a square instead of a rectangle. Upon opening it, she recognized it as a self-made CD. She squinted to read the title, which was typed in neat cursive whose capital letters were dotted with hearts: "Our First Valentine's Day- 2015." Her brows furrowed, unsure exactly what she was holding. She flipped the case over to read the back, finding the setlist contained a total of twelve songs, She mused over the titles, reading each one aloud. "Just The Way You Are... Fools Rush In … Unconditional… All Of Me…" Finally, it dawned on the green girl that every single track on this album was a love song.

A part of her wanted to scoff at the corniness of the gift, but the bigger half was touched. She'd never gotten a mixed CD before- much like most of the special packages that now littered the room. Curious, she hit a few keys on her laptop until the screen flared to life. She pressed a button on the side to open the disk drive, slipping the disk in before letting the flap slide closed again. logging into her OzTunes, she quickly selected the title, tapping shuffle as music filtered through her speakers.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out? You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down…_

The witch felt lips twitch as they were tugged upward slightly, and pleasent surprise glittered in her sable orbs at the sound of her girlfriend's sweet voice floating just above the melody. She leaned back in the chair, letting her eyes drift closed as the music swept her away. She hadn't ever heard Galinda sing before, and her voice was pure enough break through even the darkest of moods. Elphaba sighed contentedly. Her girlfriend's melodically soothing singing was quite possibly the most wonderful sound she'd ever have the privilege of hearing. And now, Galinda had given it to her on tape, so she could listen whenever she wanted. A smug smiled curled upon her lips at the thought.

When the songs changed for a third time, the green girl finally sat up and reached for the sixth letter, relishing the sounds of Galinda's serenade in the background.

_Number Six: Your voice_

_So, by now I hope you've put in the CD, and- even though I'm nowhere near as good as you- I hope you're enjoying it._

Elphaba let out a small laugh. In her opinion, Galinda's angelic voice was far superior to her own untrained one.

_On the rare occasions that you sing to me, it's one of the best things I've ever heard. or think I'm ever going to hear. I thought I'd try to return the favor with a CD of my own. Hopefully it makes you smile, and hopefully it gives you just as many warm fuzzies as I get every time I hear your gorgeous voice. It almost makes me wish my nightmares were more frequent, only because that's the one time I know you'll sing without any protest. (Well and my birthday, of course... You will sing on my birthday, right?) :)_

_Anyway, if you look on the back of the album cover, you'll see one of the tracks is that lullaby I love so much. I don't think it sounds half as good as when you sing it, but I hope I at least did it justice._

The green girl bolted upright upon reading that, excited to hear Galinda's rendition of something so dear to her. With a few rapidfire keystrokes, the track changed once more. Elphaba's insides warmed when the blonde's delicate voice streamed through the speakers and begin softly singing the lullaby- the same one her mother had sung to her in the two years before she passed at Nessa's birth. She'd thought it held a special place in her heart because of Melena, but somehow, it became even more so hearing her girlfriend's high soprano float over the notes.

"Oh, Glin," she murmured softly, blinking back more happy tears from the corners of her eyes as the melody continued to surface long-forgotten memories of her childhood- Melinda reading to her, brushing her hair, playing little games…

She quickly shook the melancholy thoughts away, and refocused on the now barely tear-stained paper in her hand.

I wish you sung more often, Elphie. You don't know what a true gift your voice is.

Glin

P.S. I planned on getting us tickets to see your favorite band in concert as well, but that will have to wait; they don't go on sale until next week. There is, however, one catch. Before we go, you have to teach me at least two of their songs, so we can sing along. :)

* * *

 

With Galinda's CD as her soundtrack, the sorceress found herself quietly humming along as she searched for the seventh package. All of the boxes and bags were now empty, which was a tad confusing, as there were still three more gifts to go after this one. The only thing that still lay unopened was a thick, green envelope with yet another ornate "Elphie" written on it in thick-tipped pen, as well as a big black "7". Elphaba ran her hand along the seam and carefully pried it apart. She took out the paper inside and peered inside. Momentarily disappointed to find nothing else, she wondered why this one only contained one of her girlfriend's letters. After all the blonde had gone through putting together the rest of these presents, her roommate found it hard to believe that she would  _forget_ a gift. Intrigued, she unfolded the next piece of parchment. Something tumbled out, and she quickly knelt to the floor to grab it.

As she sat back up and brought the mysterious pieces of paper closer to the light, Elphaba was certain she had to be dreaming. Her hands trembled with excitement, and she blinked repeatedly to clear her vision, unable to comprehend the fantastic reality of what she was holding. She sucked in her breath and stared at the flimsy strips of card stock, the Ozian word for the first time in her life appearing as though it were complete gibberish in her astonishment.

Things like this didn't happen to her. She didn't  _get_ gifts like this. To be given something this amazingly extraordinary was simply too good to be true.

It had to be a prank. They were fake, or a mirage, or maybe meant for someone else. These couldn't  _possibly_ belong to her and Galinda…

_Could they?_

And yet, as impossible as it was, the green girl knew the precious things she held so tightly in her hands were real. There were no counterfeit markings, no fake, poorly done impressions of the Ozian seal, none of the usual tell tale signs of forgery.

No, the things she miraculously had in her possession were really and truly the actual, genuine article.

"Oh my Oz…" Elphaba's heart threatened to burst from her chest in elation. She forgot how to breathe, and she didn't want to blink, for fear the gift more precious than gold would vanish before her very eyes.

Clutched in her shaking emerald palm were two round trip train tickets… to the Emerald City.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I lied, this is four days late. I'm sorry! In my defense, my main computer crashed so… yeah. Anyway, enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of doing like a miniseries of Gelphie Holidays- starting with Glin's "other surprise" which would be posted in early march, Elphie's birthday to be posted on May 9th (that's her bday in my headcanon- as far as i could figure she HAS no stated birthday) their trip to the EC in April... stuff like that. Any interest?
> 
> Warning: bit of smut at the end, nothing too graphic
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. No part of anything Wicked is mine.

CHAPTER THREE

Still high on the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins after opening the final wrapped gift, Elphaba sank onto her bed in a daze. She lay the tickets down on the duvet, staring at them in wonder and awe. She looked a little closer and realized the times marked spanned seven days. She and Galinda were scheduled to leave on the nine a.m. Ozian Express on March 23rd- their first day of Spring Break- and they wouldn't return until the thirtieth. The green girl felt her heart rate climb again at the thought of spending an entire week with her girlfriend in the most magical city in all of Oz. The idea was positively thrillifying, and she couldn't wait to ask her roommate all about it in person. Anxiously, she glanced the clock, hoping it was coming close to the time when Galinda had promised she'd be home. Her shoulders slumped slightly when he saw the blinking red numbers only read 7:15 pm. Forty five minutes until she finally had her girlfriend all to herself.

Elphaba huffed. All these gifts were making her increasingly anxious to simply pull the little blonde close and stay wrapped in their sheets all night, snuggling and stealing kisses. Patience was not a virtue which Elphaba possessed in abundance, if at all. The anticipation of waiting for Galinda to walk through their door was killing her.

Feeling fidgety, she strode over to the bookshelf and bit her lip in indecision, stroking the spines of the twenty four fresh volumes, begging to be read. She'd promised to wait but… Her gaze darted to the clock once more, and her resolve crumbled. She plucked the first of her new books off of the self and plopped back on her bed. The slightest sliver of guilt knotted the pit of her stomach as she heard the satisfying crack of the spine being flexed for the first time and she hoped Galinda wouldn't be  _too_ irritated she'd started them without her. But she had to find  _some_  way to distract herself, otherwise she would go stir crazy waiting.

Twenty pages later, Elphaba still couldn't focus. Her mind kept drifting to the upcoming vacation and her too-amazing-to-even-describe perfect sweet of a girlfriend. Surrendering to her restlessness, the sorceress snapped the book closed and slid off of her bed to pace the room. As she passed her desk, the last unfolded note caught her eye, She'd completely forgotten it in her excitement over the present. Smiling, she picked it up and strode back over to sit on her bed, where she folded her long legs indian-style and began to read.

_Number Seven: Your Ambition_

_You've always had a strong will, and all I've ever heard you talk about since we came to Shiz is how badly you want to go to the Emerald City and work on the Wizard's Council after graduation. Well, unfortunately, I can't secure you a job just yet (If I could I would; I think you're going to be a brilliant Grand Vizier someday :) ), but I CAN make half of that wish come true. :D_

_That's right, my El, Momsie and Popsicle have arranged for us to spend the entirety of our Spring Break in the city of your dreams! Can you believe it? Seven whole days-just the two of us! We can go shopping and see all the shows, and Daddy even booked us a tour of the Emerald Palace! After all, if we're going to be Ozian royalty when we're older, we'd better start planning now!_

_I'm so excited! I hope you are too; I can't wait to experience our first trip together! See you soon,_

_Glin_

Elphaba laughed. Her sweet Galinda was forever optimistic that by some miracle, the two of them would indeed leave their own mark on that infamous city soon after graduation. They were only sophomores now, juniors in the fall, but the preppy blonde was always teeming with excitifying ideas of what possibilities the future could hold. Scanning the first half of the note again she couldn't help but snort. It was incredibly ironic of Galinda to say she loved her girlfriend's ambition. If anyone had determination in abundance, it was  _Galinda_. True, Elphaba had a passion for the Animals, and she really did want to help change Oz for the better, but her goals pretty much ended there. She'd accepted a long time ago that she was an outcast, and so never let her hopes climb too high.

She had been truly astounded when Madam Morrible referred to her strange and temperamental magic was actually considered a  _talent,_  as the only label she'd ever given it was that of a hellish burden- even worse than her repulsive skin because it was completely out of her control. To have such a thing that was the cause of so much misery to her considered a  _gift_ , even by someone as cold-hearted and strict as the Head Shiztress… For one sliver of a second, a flame of hope had ignited in the depths of the green girl's slowly blackening heart- something she thought had been extinguished from her being long ago, left in the two solitary years of happy childhood that seemed a lifetime away. And when Madame mentioned writing to the Wizard himself… she had begun to think maybe Shiz really  _would_ be different.

Of course, nothing had come of the letter. It had been almost two years since Morrible had sent her correspondence, and Elphaba had heard nothing back. She continued to train within the sorceress, of course, eager to learn to constrain the monument of power that constantly burned inside her, but it pained her to think what a fool she'd been to think the  _Wizard_ would actually be willing to meet with a vagabond like  _her_. Still, Shiz  _had_ been different, just not in the way she'd imagined. At least someone accepted her for her powers, and she actually had a small circle of friends, which was a miracle in it of itself. Not to mention the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

A smile tugged at the edge of her lips, and she blinked away tears of joy as she read the note for a third time. She was really going to the Emerald City! How Galinda had arranged an entire vacation without her knowledge completely bewildered her, but she was incredibly thankful for it, all the same. It would be her first real holiday where she wasn't stuck at home taking care of Nessa. Elphaba suspected that would feel strange at first, doing something completely for herself, but she was positively drunk with excitement at the prospect.

Suddenly filled with intense need to hear her girlfriend's voice and thank her in person for giving such an incredible gift, the witch slid off her bed and grabbed her cell phone from the desk, grinning as she hit number one on her speed dial and put it to her ear. It took two rings for Galinda to answer, during which time Elphaba had resumed her cross-legged position on the bed.

" _Hello?"_ the blonde chirped cheerfully. Elphaba's smile grew at the sound of her roommate's voice, so much so that it nearly split her face in half. " _Elphie? Is everything alright?"_

"Everything's perfect, my sweet," the sorceress chuckled. "I just couldn't wait any longer to thank you." She fingered the tickets still clasped tightly in her emerald hand.

Galinda laughed. " _Thank me for what, lovely girl?"_

Elphaba shook her head, ebony locks swaying lightly back and forth. "I just can't believe… Did you really plan all this? The trip, I mean?"

Her girlfriend's excited squeal echoed so shrilly through the phone that the green girl had to wrench it away from her ear to avoid going deaf. "I guess that's a yes?" she ventured with a snicker. "Geez, Glin! I about burst an eardrum!"

A giggle erupted from the other side of the receiver. " _I'm sorry, El,"_  she apologized. "I'm just so excited! Do you really like it?"

" _Like it?"_ the green girl echoed. "Glin I… I love it! I can't believe you did all this just for me! Are we  _really_ spending a  _whole week_ together in the city?"

" _Yes, love, we really are. Momsie and Popsicle are coming too, but Popsicle has a business conference that week, so they won't bother us too much."_  Elphaba could hear the smile in her voice.

"They… are?" the witch repeated, suddenly a bit nervous. She'd met them before of course, when Galinda had taken her home for part of their freshman winter break, but the Uplands didn't know about their budding romance yet... Or at least, she didn't think they did. She wasn't even sure if Galinda had told them she liked girls yet-not that Elphaba would ever try to push her into that. She knew her girlfriend would tell them when she was ready. Still, the idea of seeing them again made her a bit skittish. They'd been warm enough when she'd met them two years ago, especially after finding out she was the daughter of the Eminent Thropp. Her oddly colored skin certainly gave them pause, but they were nice enough. Would that all change when they found out she was dating their daughter? What if they thought she wasn't good enough for Galinda, what with her magic and all its repercussions? What would happen then? Sweat beaded her forehead and her hands became clammy, She was suddenly very much dreading this trip.

On the other end of the phone, Galinda was slightly taken aback at the sudden tension and uncertainty in her roommate's voice. She thought Elphaba liked her parents. What would make her crawl back into her shell all of a sudden? "… _Yes,"_ she answered hesitantly. " _Is that… is that okay?"_

Elphaba scrunched her brow and shook those alarming thoughts from her head. "What? Oh, yes. Of course. I mean… it's, it's fine." She winced as the blonde clucked her tongue over the speaker. "It doesn't  _sound_ fine, Elphie. What's wrong? You know they like you."

The green girl sighed and bit her lip. "Yes… but-"

" _But?"_ her girlfriend prodded.

"Have you told them about… us?"

" _Not yet,"_ Galinda admitted. " _But I will before the break, okay? Everything will be fine."_

"You sure?" Elphaba asked uncertainly, not expecting her to be so calm about this.

" _Of course,"_  Galinda chirped and waved her hand dismissively, though her stomach churned at the notion. Truthfully, she hadn't even  _considered_ that little hiccup when she'd asked them to help plan the trip, but she was sure they'd start wondering when they found out she'd booked her and Elphie a room with exactly  _one_ queen-sized bed. " _Don't worry,"_  she insisted again, trying to dismiss the issue for now. " _I hope you like the rest of your gifts."_

Elphaba could sense a mile away that the other girl was merely trying to ignore the topic, but she let it slide for now. "The rest of my… Glin, I know you said there were ten, but I only opened 7 boxes and there's nothing else-"

" _That's because the other three couldn't be wrapped, silly girl,"_  she interrupted.

"Huh?"

Galinda pointedly ignored her confusion. " _In fact, number eight ought to be arriving right about… Now."_

"Glin, what-" Just then, there was a knock on the dorm room door. Elphaba slid off her bed and padded over to answer it. "Who could that be?"

Her girlfriend laughed. " _Open it and find out."_

"But-"

" _I'll see you soon love, only fifteen minutes now!"_

"Huh? Wait, Galinda-" But the line went dead in her ear. Elphaba rolled her eyes and shoved the phone in her pocket. The knock came again, and Elphaba reached forward to turn the handle.

* * *

"Hello?" Elphaba cracked the door only to back up and stare in utter bewilderment at the person, or rather  _Animal_ outside it. Over the threshold stood a Tabby, no taller than Galinda herself, dressed in a simple yellow sundress with sparkling green eyes. She smiled as her tail twitched excitedly behind her and held out her paw. "Miss Elphaba Thropp, I presume?" she purred.

"…Yes," she responded, hesitantly grasping the Cat's paw. "May I ask who you are?"

The Tabby laughed and her emerald eyes twinkled with glee as her furry tan cheeks colored lightly. "Oh, where are my manners?" she chided herself, stepping over the threshold without waiting for the witch to invite her in.

Elphaba side-stepped the door and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her uninvited houseguest. "Um… Miss?" The Cat ignored her and she bristled at the thought of a stranger in her room as the Animal swiveled toward her with a wide smile.

"My apologies, Miss Thropp," she explained. "I'm Alyshia. Alyshia Kingston." She curtsied mildly and giggled as the green girl's sable eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her jaw dropped to the floor.

 _This_ was Alyshia Kingston? But… how was that possible? Galinda had told her about this Cat some time ago, but she'd never imagined… according to Galinda, Alyshia had once been her best childhood friend, and the first Animal she'd ever really known on a personal level. Alyshia's mother had once been one of the best doctor's in Quadling Country, and her father a renowned lawyer. The Quadling lands had been one of the first parts of Oz to be crippled by the Animal Bans under the Wizard's reign. Understandably so, as it was the most Creature populated province in all of Oz. It also happened to be the home of the Resistance for the same reason.

Galinda said Alyshia and her family went into hiding almost immediately after the Bans were instated. When she'd heard the Cat and her family were among the first to be held hostage after the group's initial attempt to protest the laws restricting Animal rights about a year after the Bans were first put in place. Galinda and Alyshia had only been seven at the time- and the blonde had been distraught at the loss of her first best friend. It was then, Galinda said, that she began composing a new identity for herself. The Uplands moved to Gilikin when her father received a promotion, and the girl saw it as the perfect opportunity for reinvention. She began going to parties, slowly working her way up the social ladder alongside her mother- something she'd always found fruitless before. She shopped more often, stayed out too late, and surrounded herself with the most upper-class and shallow of debutants- all to numb the pain and longing she felt for her old life.

Eventually, she said, every piece of her old identity seemed nothing more than a distant memory. Galinda was content with her new life, and couldn't imagine living any other way- until she met Elphaba. The one piece of her past the continued to gnaw at her soul relentlessly, came flooding back to the surface when the mysterious green girl tumbled into her perfectly pink bubble of protection.

Alyshia.

She'd confessed to Elphaba late one night, when the witch, knowing her roommate's intense and carefully guarded secret fear of thunder, had invited her to curl up in her bed during a particularly bad storm, that she'd never stopped wondering what happened to her old friend, and she couldn't help regretting doing nothing to save her from captivity. The sorceress had assured her whatever happened was not her fault, and Alyshia and her family chose to fight the Wizard, knowing the risks full well. Still, Galinda had lamented her desperate wish to have possessed the courage to fight alongside them, instead of hiding out like every other noble family had done that night.

Now the Cat was here, standing in the girl's dorm room, wearing a grin so wide it split her face in half, and staring at Elphaba as though she were the great Ozma herself. How In Oz had  _that_ happened? And how did this girl even know who she  _was_?

The sorceress opened and closed her mouth many times as she attempted to process this situation, but nothing seemed like the right thing to say. How had she gotten here? Where had she been all these years? Did Galinda even know she was alive? What was she  _doing_ at Shiz? "You're… I mean you…. I mean…"

"Miss Thropp?" Alyshia asked, suddenly growing wary of the way this girl was studying her. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Elphaba shook her ebony curls and focused back on the room in front of her. Alyshia frowned, her jade irises creased with worry. "Oh, I, yes…" the green girl's shoulders relaxed and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," the Tabby waved away her apology. "I suppose Galinda didn't tell you I was coming?"

Elphaba shook her head and chuckled. "Not… exactly ." she confessed. "I mean, I've heard a lot about you but-"

"I understand. This must all be a bit…shocking, for you."

"To say the least," she admitted. Only then did she notice they were both standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Her cheeks darkened and she gestured to her bed. "Come on," she motioned for Alyshia to follow her. "Come sit."

The Cat grinned and sank down beside the witch. "Thank you."

"Of course." She got up and maneuvered her way to the mini-fridge, pulling out a water bottle for herself and offering another over her shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

Alyshia smiled at the gesture, but politely refused. "I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Okay." Elphaba shrugged, pushing up from the floor and reclaiming her seat on the duvet. She studied the Tabby for a minute, twisting the bottle cap anxiously in her hands. Finally, the silence became too much and the green girl sighed, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't make her out to be a prick. "Look," she murmured, facing Alyshia and fiddling nervously with them hem of her dress, "don't take this the wrong way; it's wonderful to finally meet you after hearing what a great friend you were to Glin when she was younger," Alyshia's cheeks burned and she smiled shyly, "and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you when she gets back but um…" She chewed her emerald lip and let her eyes dart between her lap and the Tabby's curious gaze. "What are you doing here?" she finally blurted before wincing at the prospected outcome, sure the Cat would think she was being unspeakably rude.

To her surprise, Alyshia simply laughed and shook her head as her tail swished behind her. "Wow," she empathized, "Galinda really  _didn't_ tell you anything, did she?"

The green girl's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips in confusion. "No… Tell me what?"

"How she bailed us out from Emerald City jail last month." the other girl explained as though it were obvious. "I came to thank you In person. She said there was no way she would've had the courage to face her parents or the Wizard without you.

Elphaba gasped, stunned at the Cat's admission. "Galinda did  _what_?" she shrieked, her mind working a million miles an hour trying to figure out how in Oz her girlfriend could've possibly pulled such a risky scheme off without her knowing. "But we never… I mean I didn't… I mean how did… When could she…?" On the one hand the sorceress was furious with Galinda; she could've gotten herself killed trying something like that! But on the other… On the other, her heart nearly burst from her chest with pride, knowing her little blonde finally had the courage to face her past and stand up for what she really believed in. Though, what any of this had to do with her, she had absolutely no idea.

Alyshia giggled lightly at her shock before pulling a simple envelope from the pocket of her dress. "Maybe this will help?" She offered it to the green girl, who took it with shaking hands and ripped open the seal. "I don't know what it is," the Tabby confessed, "but Galinda told me to give it to you when I saw her earlier."

Elphaba lowered the letter and raised a precarious eyebrow at her new friend. "You've seen her today? Where is she? D'you know what she's planning for tonight?"

Alyshia's eyes twinkled mischievously and she moved a paw over her mouth to zip her lips. "Nice try," she nudged the witch, who shrugged and smiled as her bottom lip disappeared below her teeth, "but my lips are sealed."

"Damn," Elphaba huffed indignantly. "I hate big surprises."

"So I've heard," the other girl grinned. "But trust me, I think you'll really like this one."

"I hope so," she muttered under her breath.

Alyshia chuckled. She was really starting to like this girl. "So, what does the letter say?" She picked it up and placed it back in the green girl's palm, eager to distract her.

Elphaba's lips twitched. She knew exactly what the Cat was doing, but she too was anxious to see what the note said, so she decided to play along. "Let's find out."

_Number Eight: Your Courage_

_If you're reading this letter, it means you've finally met Alyshia! I know you must have a ton of questions running around in that gorgeous mind of yours, so I'll do my best to explain everything- just try not to freak out too much, okay?_

Elphaba gulped and let out a breathy laugh. Usually when Galinda told her not to freak out, it gave her every reason to do so even more.

_I've always admired your courage, my El, you have more bravery in one finger than I do in my whole body. Whether we're at school, or In town, or even back home, you never hold back from saying what's on your mind, and standing up for what you believe in, even if sometimes your sharp tongue can land you in a world of trouble._

Both girls snorted upon reading that. Elphaba from her various experiences with letting her heart speak before her rational mind and Alyshia as she reminisced about the mischief she and Galinda cooked up as kids.

"You're not the only one with a knack for trouble you know," she commented lightly.

"I'm not?"

"Pfft!" the Cat scoffed. "You should hear some of the things Glin and i did as kids!"

The corners of Elphaba's mouth turned up in a bemused smile. "Oh really?'

"Really. The stories I could tell you about her rebel streak as a kid! Great ammo if you ever want to skip out on a shopping trip or something." She winked.

The witch grinned. "I'd love to hear them sometime then."

"It's a deal."

_You already know Alyshia and I used to be childhood friends, but just before I came to Shiz, I found out she and her family had recently been captured again, and this time they were being kept in the Emerald City Jail. For a long time I thought about what it would be like to see her again, and I knew Shiz was only a train ride away, but really, I was just too scared. I'd worked for years to build up my new life. to forget the horrors of Quadling Country and all the innocent Animals I once knew as they slowly disappeared, one by one from my life. I couldn't bring myself to go see her again, because if I did, I'd be forced to really look at myself in the mirror, and realize this life I'd created for myself wasn't really mine at all. It was the one my Momsie always wanted for me, and I just didn't want to face the fact that I'd willingly become exactly the person she'd wanted me to be. I didn't want to admit to myself that when I looked in the mirror, I could scarcely recognize the girl looking back at me._

_Until I met you._

_Even on that first day, when I was determined to loathe you for everything you were… I just couldn't. That feeling that I'd pass off as loathing to my friends- it wasn't really anything close to dislike at all. It was jealousy._

_From the moment you walked on campus, you knew exactly who you were and who you wanted to be. You wouldn't take flak from anyone, and you always said what was on your mind- no matter what others thought. I admired you so much for that Elphie, much more than I cared to admit at the time. I secretly hoped I could be like you one day- but I had no idea how to do that without disappointing everyone I knew. It wasn't until that night at the Ozdust one year ago today, when I gave you that hideodious hat to wear to the dance- that it finally dawned on me. I'd given you that hat as a joke; I'd never actually expected you to wear it, and neither did Pfannee or ShenShen._

_But wear it you did. You went out on that dance floor without giving a crap what anyone thought. And on top of that, you gave me something you knew I desperately wanted, even after I'd been so horrendible to you I thought for sure you'd never speak to me again. At first, I didn't have a_ clue  _why you'd do such a thing for me, or why you'd put yourself through such humiliation, just to let us mock._

_And then I saw the look in your eyes- and I got it. You weren't out there to spite me, you were out there, to prove to yourself you could do it. In spite of being afraid, in spite of knowing everyone would laugh- you did it to show them that what they said didn't matter. You were still you, no matter what anyone said- and no one could take that away._

_That's when I knew. If you could stay true to yourself, despite everything in your past, then I had to try too._

_That spring break, when I went home, I finally confronted my parents. I told them about Alyshia, and that I was getting her out of there, with or without their help._

_It took a lot of convincing, but finally, Mom and I went down to the jail and paid their bail. It was the best feeling I've ever had, knowing I had helped the Kingston's reclaim their lives. And I never would've done it without you. Stay brave, my El. Never make my mistake, and always stay true to who you are. Because who you are, is the best person in all of Oz._

_Glin_

Elphaba and Alyshia both sat there wide eyed, neither knowing what to say.

"Wow," whispered the Cat.

"I know," Elphaba echoed. "I can't believe she…" the green girl shook her head and blinked away happy tears. She'd never realized how much she meant to Galinda, until now.

"Me either," she echoed, squeezing the green girl's hand, "but it looks like I really do have you to thank. Galinda's so lucky to have you."

"No," the sorceress shook her dark tresses vigorously. "I'm the lucky one."

"We're lucky to have each other." Both girl's heads whipped around to face the door. Galinda was leaning against the door frame, smiling radiantly as she watched her two best friends finally meet for the first time. She held a large bouquet of roses in the crook of her left arm.

"Galinda!" her girlfriend breathed, throwing down the letter and launching herself at the petite blonde. She twined her arms around the other girl's neck and nibbled hungrily on her lips as they kissed, her fingers gently pulling at mused blonde hair. "I missed you," she breathed huskily against her roommate's smooth ivory skin.

"Mmmm… me too," she hummed into Elphaba's emerald neck. Galinda pressed deeper into the green girl, moving her tongue to caress all the parts of her palate she knew would bring her friend pleasure. A low moan erupted from the witch's throat. "Glin…" she moaned happily. She moved to reciprocate the gesture, once again wrapping her arms about the green girl's neck and pulling her in. But before she could go any further, she heard Alyshia clear her throat.

"And I think that's my cue to leave,"

The girls sprang apart, Elphaba's cheeks dark as a forest and Galinda's face redder than a tomato. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay."Alyshia shrugged and smiled cheekily. She nudged Galinda's shoulder as she made her way toward the door. "You know how to pick 'em," she whispered, just loud enough for Elphaba to hear.'

The green girl colored even more.

"Leesh!" Galinda hissed from the side of her mouth.

She laughed. "I'm happy for you, girl, she's a great catch.

The roommates continued to blush furiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elphaba," Alyshia smiled. "Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah," the witch flushed. "Great to meet you."

With that, the Cat gave Galinda a comparative wink and shut the door behind her with a click.

* * *

Elphaba exhaled heavily in relief, sinking into the blonde. "Well, that was embarrassing," she muttered.

"Yeah," the heiress admitted with a laugh. "But at least you know she likes you."

"True," she mused, pulling the blonde in for another kiss. "I can't believe you were brave enough to get her out of jail," she murmured, still amazed.

Galinda flushed. "Yeah, well, I only did it because you showed me I could."

Elphaba smiled against her silky skin. "I love you so much," she breathed.

"Mmm… I love you more."

"Do you, now?" Elphaba chuckled, gently nipping at the girl's neck and sending giddy shivers down her spine.

"I do," she confirmed. "In fact, why don't I show you just how much?"

Elphaba's heart thudded rapidly In her ears. "I'd love that," she growled huskily.

Galinda smiled. "Let me just go put these in some water." She gestured to the roses in her hand. Elphaba traced one soft petal lovingly with her finger. "Okay. Who are they for?" she asked as Galinda went to the bathroom and filled a glass cup to use as a vase. The blonde came out with the newly planted flowers and rolled her eyes indignantly. "Who do you think?" she retorted. "They're the ninth thing I love about you- red means romantic.

"Oh? And what's the tenth?"

Galinda's grin widened as she sauntered back over to her roommate and twined her arms around the taller girl's waist. "This." Galinda grinned and leaned in again, the sudden pleasure against her lips catching the jade sorceress completely by surprise. Her eyes widened, but twinkled with mirth as she relaxed to her roommate's will. Galinda pulled her backward and she tumbled atop the duvet of her bed, her laugh like the tinkling of Lurlinetime bells- light and giddy as its hypnotizing sound echoed across the walls. She entangled her hand in the blonde's tousled locks, tugging gently, her panting heavy with want, chocolate eyes the color of cocoa and dark with need.

The blonde was thrilled to see her expression just as intensely reflected in her own cerulean orbs when she took in her roommate's gorgeous emerald features. She moved to breathe, her lips slightly swollen from the length of that first kiss. Elphaba's lips curled into an adorable, unconscious pout at the lack of contact.

"Glin…" she gasped

An invisible string curled one side of the blonde's flawlessly sculpted lips and she cupped the green girl's flushed cheeks and lifted her chin to place a tender, slow kiss on the corner of her lips. Elphaba's skin tingled as the sides of her mouth stretched upward.

"What?" the blonde breathed as she nipped a particularly tender spot just behind the sorceress's ear. "Do you like this?

An unstoppable moan escaped the witch's parted lips as Galinda trailed hot kisses along the path between her neck and shoulder. She shivered with pleasure. "Yes," she wheezed. "S- so much. Please don't… Don't stop."

The blonde grinned against her bare skin. "I won't," she growled softly. Then she sucked in her breath as the green girl's thumbs gently rubbed the undersides of her breasts. "Elphie…"

The sorceress's senses heightened even more upon hearing the need so impulsively present as she hissed out her name. Not once before had she ever had the good fortune to hear her name uttered in such a manner. Galinda tipped her head up to capture the green girl's lips, to lose herself in her kiss, her touch. Only the little witch had ever made her feel so elated, so loved, so wanton, as she did now.

A moan caught in Elphaba's throat, her arms tightening perceptively about her as her soft tongue plunged into her mouth with more passion than she'd shown thus far. Galinda traced her questing hands up her sides and lifted her arms, encouraging her to wrap them around her neck.

"More," she whispered, ferociously

Elphaba gave in, entwining her arms around the blonde's neck and pushing her tongue further in the other girl's mouth and stroking each crevice with newfound passion, causing fire to light in Galinda's veins.

"Ooh…" Galinda responded with a passionate yelp as she pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just beneath the girl's ear. She nuzzled her ear gently with the tip of her nose and smiled as El twitched involuntarily, a low moan escaping her parted lips. She molded her hands over the soft swell of El's hips as she nipped lightly at her lobe. Elphaba was slowly being swept away on a tide of sensation that left her weak and breathless, panting for more. Her sweet little blonde trailed her lips over her collarbone, her tongue darting out to lend a slow lick to the hollow of her throat. Heat pooled low in her belly and wetness gathered between her thighs as every coherent argument as to why this was wrong was replaced by an all-consuming need. Speech was an unknown commodity to her as Galinda's hands left her hips to ghost over her sides, and she whimpered as the girl's thumbs traced lazy circles on the sensitive undersides of her breasts through the thin fabric of her new dress as Galinda begin to ease it off.

El nodded vigorously, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips, her sable eyes closing, blocking out her surroundings to better enjoy the feel of her gorgeous friend's touch.

Galinda continued to nip and suckle and kiss at the green girl's soft flesh until El let out a low keening moan of need, her hips shifting against her, seeking friction against her aching core and Glin quickly slanted her lips over hers to muffle the sound. "I love you, Elphaba Thropp," she rasped against her jade lips, her tongue sliding sinuously along her full lower lip before delving in to taste the honeyed recesses of her mouth. "I hope you know that after today. Did you have a good day?"

The sorceress whimpered as Glinda's sweet tongue explored her mouth and she lifted her slender arms to wrap around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer, giving herself over to the fire the little heiress had ignited in her blood. She didn't think any day could get better than this. "Perfect."

_The End_


End file.
